HaPpY BirThDay ADITYA SRIVASTAVA
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: Wishing A Very Happy & Colorful Birthday To Our Hero "*ADITYA* SRIVASTAVA*"...!


_1, 2, 3, 4..., 19, 20, **21**_

 _January, February ,... June **, July**_

 ** _Got It_**

 ** _That Is_**

 ** _*2 1st*_**

 ** _*JULY*_**

 ** _**The Day Of Celebration**_**

 ** _**CID Star **ADITYA SRIVASTAVA**_**

 _The Great Indian Actor whose acting melt our hearts . His Eyes , His Hair, his Style , His Expressions , His Smile does a magic on us & bound us in his love._

 ** _21st JULY is the Birth-Day of the Very Talented Star Actor ADITYA SRIVASTAVA , playing Senior Inspector ABHIJEET in CID , the longest running show of Indian Television_** _._

 _Abhijeet is A Hero , A Sharpshooter , A Honest CID Officer , A Big Heart Man , A Best Friend . In short , He is as Amazing in all aspects as Amazing the Actor Aditya himself . This CID Hero rules on our hearts & this is nothing less than a treat to watch this Great Actor playing Our Favorite Hero ABHIJEET , honestly Aditya Srivastava has made this CID Character "Abhijeet" Immortal & Memorable._

* * *

 ** _Today we're here to celebrate the Birthday of The King Of Our Hearts, Owner Of An Awesome Smile , Beautiful Deep Eyes , flying hair & A Handsome Actor ADITYA SRIVASTAVA._**

 ** _Happy Birthday ADITYA SIR , I wish this Special Day come again & again & we get to celebrate our Hero's Birthday._**

 ** _We all are Here to Wish You A Very Happy & Bright Birthday . We're giving our Heartily Wishes to You & praying you got many more success & happiness In your Life._**

 **********" HAPPY**BIRTHDAY"*******

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _1-Many many happy returns of the day...  
Wishing you a very  
Awesome  
aDorable  
amazIng  
fanTastic  
enjoYable  
memorAble  
BIRTHDAY TO U ADITYA SIR...  
GOD BLESS YOU WITH GOOD HEALTH... AND A BEAUTIFUL FUTURE... ️  
Stay blessed 3;-)_

 ** _Wishing- Wahida / 1912_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 _2—Many Many Happy Returns Of The Day._

 _My favorite ABHIJEET SIR aka ADITYA SRIVASTAVA SIR_

 _I wish that you always have a healthy & safe life.._

 _Happy Birthday. :)_

 ** _Wishing—ayanavadg_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 _3—Many Many Happy Returns Of The Day ADITYA SRIVASTAVA SIR.._

 _May GOD Bless You:)_

 ** _Wishing—piyacidfan_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 ** _4-_** _A Very Very Happy Birthday Aditya Sir_

 _May your special day_

 _Surrounded with happiness_

 _Filled with laughter_

 _Wrapped with pleasure_

 _Brightened with Joy_

 _Enriched with hopes. :)_

 ** _Wishing—Shikha Sharma_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 _5—Happy Birthday To You Aditya Srivastava aka Abhijeet Sir.._

 _May GOD Bless you & your family & friends & may all your wishes come true today & forever! :)_

 ** _Wishing—Daya's lover_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 _6—Ugta Suraj har duaa de aapko,_

 _Khilta hua phool Mahhek de aapko._

 _Hum tou kuch den eke kabil nahi,_

 _Dene wala har Kushiyan de aapko!_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDA ADITYA SRIVASTAVA :)_

 ** _Wishing—MeowRK_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 ** _7-_** _May your life be brighter  
As each birthday comes and goes  
With new happiness unfolding  
Like the petal of a rose  
Have a wonderful birthday ADITYA SIR :)_

 ** _Wishing—MysteriousLaila_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 ** _8-_** _It was raining on the day you were born  
Guess why?  
Because God did not want to let you go  
From His heavenly abode!  
Happy Birthday ADITYA SRIVASTAVA :)_

 ** _Wishing—NishaAbhiVi_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 ** _9-_** _Wishing the day is as amazing as you are._

 _A very Happy Birthday ADITYA SIR :)_

 ** _Wishing—HateInHeart_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 ** _10-_** _A birthday bouquet of words I send to you -  
May the days ahead be bright and colorful  
Full of joy, happiness and friendship  
May you continue to be  
Such an uplifting and positive force in so many people's lives  
And may your year ahead  
Be blessed and happy - Always._

 _Happy Birthday Dear ADITYA SRIVASTAVA SIR, You are not just an on-screen HERO, you are a real HERO , Who lives in our Hearts_

 _GOD BLESS YOU :)_

 ** _Wishing—MiniMicky_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 ** _11-_** _May your birthday be filled with lots of lovely moments._

 _May you continue to climb the ladder of success._

 _Wishing a wonderful birthday To ADITYA SRIVASTAVA SIR. :)_

 ** _Wishing—Salja_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 ** _12—_** _Your birthday is an occasion for celebration. Although extraordinary person like you should be celebrated every day , not just once a year…Happy Birthday_

 _Aditya Srivastava :)_

 ** _Wishing—Dada(GD)_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 ** _13—_** _Happy Birthday My Hero, I wish may Almighty bless you with countless happiness & success in your life._

 _Always keep smiling Aditya Srivastava . :)_

 ** _Wishing—ROCKING DUO_**

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

* * *

 ** _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

 **…*************…..**

 **Aditya Sir, Hum sabki taraf se aapko aapke JANAMDIN ki dher sari Subh**Kaamnaye**….Wish You A Very Very Happy Brirthday.**

 **….*************…...**

 **R.D.**


End file.
